My Alpha
by YandereGirl828
Summary: "Because you're my alpha and always will be." [Sean & Finn one-shot]


_**I've watched 'Wolfblood' awhile ago and loved it [still do], especially that they are wolves inside. They appear human and have packs. So I wanted to write it as an AU for 'Life Is Strange 2' (:**_

_**I hope that you all enjoy & love reading this one-shot **_

* * *

It was dark and cold.

Sean was having a nightmare, like he has been for many nights now. It's always the same. Finn dying over and over again. Sometimes he's reaching out to him, staring into Sean's eyes before he is shot dead. In some of them, Daniel is committing suicide, falling off a cliff to his death. It usually ends the same, after they're both dead, he wakes up.

He was waking up again. After that darkness had consumed him. He nearly screamed, he was shaking and trembling. He was breathing quietly, putting his fingers through his hair, those dark locks.

Sean was reasonably depressed, very sad, a bit. He was broken now. He felt cold inside, like his heart had died. It was hurting him so much, having inner pain. His soul shattered, from losing Finn.

He lays down on the bed, on his side. He noticed that it was still night time, darker out there than usual. Or maybe it was just him.

It had to be. It's probably because Finn wasn't there anymore that he was darkened now, he can't smile again, it seemed like it anyway.

Sean cried silently, tears fall down from his eyes. He closed them, or at least the eye he had left.

He wished that Finn was here, that the other male could wrap his arms around him. He wanted Finn to hold him and tell him that everything would be okay. Even if it really wasn't. He needed comfort badly. He missed him - his lover, his mate, his alpha..

"Finn.." he said, quietly.

_"Sean.." _He could almost hear Finn's voice. It was probably just his faded mind playing tricks on him again.

"Sean." It was actually Joey, this time. "I have to take care of your eye now."

This dark skinned man gave him a smile.

Sean nodded at that. He sat upwards. He wiped those tears away.

Joey had a sympathetic look in his eyes. He sits next to him. He treated Sean's eye, taking care of it, that wound.

Sean appreciated it, if even a little bit. He breathed slightly, in a quiet way. That made him feel comforted, strangely enough.

After Finn had died and Daniel being missing, Sean had become bitter, also silent.

He had growled at that agent for even mentioning Finn's death. His eyes almost turned to a golden shade. Although, he had calmed down, remembering that Finn wouldn't of wanted him to lose his temper over it. He knew that Finn always told him anger wasn't worth it. So he let what she said be, for now anyway. It was basically a warning. Thankfully, she was leaving after that.

For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to be that way towards Joey.

Probably because Joey was so nice to him and really cared about him. He also never pushed Sean to talk if he didn't want to.

Joey knew only some things that Sean had told him and he didn't mind that. He couldn't blame him for not trusting anyone anymore.

Sean talked about Finn sometimes, but only to him.

Joey listened, understanding that Sean was still grieving and was filled with sorrow.

* * *

After awhile, Joey leaves him alone to think.

Sean was sat down on the end of the bed and holding his sketchbook that Joey gave back to him. He looked through it, at the drawings of Finn. Especially the sunset drawing, which was his favorite one. Other than the one where Finn was sitting under a tree. Just chilling.

'He looked so happy..' Sean thought, to himself.

If Sean was being honest, he blamed himself for it happening. He thinks it's his fault it happened, that Finn died. He was apart of the pack and he couldn't protect Finn, whom he loved. His alpha meant everything to him and now he's gone..

He tried not to cry. He was still missing him and always will.

Sean wished that he could stare into Finn's blue, green-ish eyes and kiss him again, one last time. He truly had sadness in his heart.

He hadn't hurt himself, because he knew if he was bleeding out and dying, then he wouldn't be able to find Daniel. He knows that his younger brother was scared and alone. He was afraid for him as well.

Sean leaned back and lays down again. He had the sketchbook on his lap. He was still thinking, as he was staring at the ceiling.

He remembered a talk that him and Finn had.

_"Hey, Sean, what are you doing out here? All by yourself." Finn said to him._

_Sean sighed softly. "Just thinking."_

_"I feel ya." Fin replied at that._

_They both stayed in silence for a minute, just enjoying that night, this nice breeze._

_"You know, I've never been in a pack before that wasn't part of my family. My brother is here, but I'm also surrounded by others. It's nice." Sean said_

_Finn had a smile. "I get that. My old pack was my brothers and me. This is the first pack that just mine. It's hard being the leader of the pack. But I am glad too."_

_Sean has another smile now. "I know that you're older than me, but you don't have to do everything. I'm gonna be there for you. I'II protect you." he told him and meant it._

_Finn hadn't laughed. He just smiled again, warmly. "Thanks, I'II keep that in mind."_

_Sean smiles a bit. He puts his forehead on Finn's. "You're my alpha and always will be."_

_Finn kissed him._

_Both guys are smiling in this kiss, that happiness through them again._

It hurts so much to remember him..

Sean shut his eyes, tightly now. He was crying again. He puts his arm over them.

"I'm so sorry.."

* * *

**Hours later - **

Sean had escaped the hospital, wanting to find Daniel. It was his reason to live now.

He drives on a road, trees passing by him. It reminded Sean of when him and Finn were in the woods.

Sean teared up at the memory, but he doesn't cry. He tries to stay strong, for his alpha and younger brother. For both of them.

He dazed off, still focused on driving, although thinking again. He had his stare on the sky. It was beautiful, with colors of purple and blue.

* * *

After about an hour, the car ran out of gas.

Sean had to get out and keep going.

He walked for awhile, then he sat down in the shade. He finally read Cassidy's letter. She was still angry and rightfully so. He felt like he deserved it, that she hated him. After all, she feels betrayed by him and Finn, also her alpha is dead, her family torn apart, her friends will maybe be gone soon. With their alpha dead, no one is keeping the pack together.

Sean had a sad look in his eyes. He sighed and puts that letter away into his pocket. He was standing, as he started to walk again.

* * *

**A day later - **

Sean had ran into Karen and even if he didn't want to, he accepted her help.

They are staying at a hotel.

Sean took a shower, and then, he takes a small nap. He was so exhausted.

After Karen came back, they eat the food that she got.

Then, she takes care of his eye. She put the cream and clean bandage on.

Sean watched as Karen went outside for a smoke.

He watched for her to finish smoking, then he walked out there himself.

Karen walks back in, to give him some space, letting Sean think.

Sean was thinking for awhile. He wondered what Finn would say to him. He knew the other male would tell him that it'll all be alright, in the end.

He noticed that it was getting late. It was sundown now. It made him think about Finn.

A voice whispered to him. He heard Finn again.

_"Sean, sweetheart.."_

"F-Finn..?"

_"Yeah, it's me, pup."_

"It can't be, I'm probably dreaming." Sean said

_"Maybe, honey. I'm glad to know you're okay, sweetie."_ Finn said

Sean looked around and saw Finn there, next to him. He didn't want to take a chance by touching him and having Finn disappear on him. He kept his voice down, so that Karen doesn't think he's crazy. Not that he cared anyway.

"I'm so glad to hear your voice. I miss you, Finn.." He nearly cries, but he holds in these tears. He stared at him.

Finn also had his stare on him, a slight sadness in his own eyes._ "I know. I miss you too, Sean. It's already too much. But you have to move on.."_

"I-I can't. Please don't leave me.."

Finn talked again. Like he knew what was on Sean's mind, reading his thoughts. _"You can. It will be okay. We'll see each other again, someday. Everything will be alright, Sean. I believe in you, you'll find Daniel and things will be fine. You'll see."_

"I'm hoping. But I can't be with another pack, not again. I don't want to. You're my alpha, Finn. You will always be." Sean seemed sad.

Finn understands that. _"So I shall, but I'm not here or alive anymore. You don't have to leave and be in a new pack. You and Daniel can be your own small pack of two. Since I was the alpha before, I can say this and it'll be my word, my law.."_

Sean laughed softly, not being able to stop himself.

Finn didn't mind that. He was happy and glad to hear it. He had a smile again. _"..as of now, you're the alpha."_ he tells him.

"Really?"

Finn nods his head.

"Already, fine."

Finn kept his smile._ "I love you, Sean."_

After that, he disappeared, fading away. He was gone again.

Sean had tears in his eyes, as he smiled sadly.

"I love you too. Goodbye, Finn."

His heart was still beating for him.

Hopefully everything will be okay, just like Finn, his alpha had said it would be.


End file.
